


Doujinshi

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Gen, He's also a good Japanese housewife, Heavily implied slash, M/M, Pure and utter crack, Tegan finds smut at Comiket, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Doctor rather wishes she hadn't, The Master has too much time on his hands, b_e drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Tegan to Comiket to help her appreciate cultural differences and freedom from censorship.  However, he is  none too pleased to find his own personal life in the pages of a doujinshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doujinshi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** I'm not apologizing for the silliness in this one. It is very, very silly though. As usual per my 'drabbles', it's unbetaed.  
>  **Notes:** Written for the best_enemies drabble prompt, "Japan and/or Italy".  
>  **Author's thanks:** Many thanks to janeturenne, gehayi, psifi872, alex_e_smith, and everyone else in b_e for answering my question about Tegan, despite having nothing to do with the Doctor or Master. 
> 
> **Originally Posted:** May. 4th, 2011

"It's called Comiket," the Doctor told Tegan as they walked through the throng of people. He was enjoying just the two of them being out while Nyssa and Adric toured a local university lab. Adric hadn't exactly wanted to go, but this wasn't a good place to bring a child. Speaking of... "Tegan," he said, coughing politely. "You might want to stay away from that section."

"Why?" she asked, flipping through a slim book. "They're just comic books, aren't they? What's so different about-Rabbits, you could have warned me, Doctor!"

"I rather did try," he said mildly. He caught the comic that she nearly dropped, closing the pages and putting it back on the table she'd picked it up on. The seller hid a knowing smile at the 'gaijin' and politely bowed his head to both of them. 

Tegan just looked at the comic incredulously. "They have porn in their comic books in Japan?" she asked.

"These aren't just comics, Tegan." Putting his hands in his pockets, the Doctor smiled as they continued walking to a much safer circle. "These are doujinshi. They're self made publications that don't have to conform to censorship and copy right laws. Most of these comics are only available today and in limited copies, so it could be a once in a life time chance to buy it."

"So they're illegal porn?"

"Tegan, Tegan, Tegan," he sighed. "This is about creative expression! A lot of the most famous manga artists in Japan got their start making doujinshi. All the big-name publishers keep an eye out for the really talented artists here and it's good practice for when they make it big. Even Clamp, the most internationally recognized name in the manga industry, got their start making doujinshi."

Tegan picked up another comic, flipping through it more carefully this time. He was pleased to note that this one proved his point and was completely lacking in more erotic elements. Though she did raise her eyebrows at the fact it was a romance between two high school girls. "So these artists don't get in trouble with the law, then?" she asked, flipping to what she thought was the front of it to start reading. The Doctor had to help her, explaining about how Japanese books were read as he did so. 

"Not usually, no," the Doctor said, returning to her original question. He glanced through another comic, grinning at a pun he saw. The Japanese were so very fond of their puns. "There were a few cases where things got messy, but for the most part it's good for business. It's a form of free promotion, since a lot of doujinshi are made about pre-existing franchises. Besides, most of the publications here are only printed once and are very limited, so there usually aren't many complaints."

"This is beautiful..." Tegan said, not really paying attention to his lecture as she browsed the artwork. He supposed he could forgive her this once, since the picture of the girl and dragon she was looking at really was breathtaking.

They walked for a bit longer through the crowed market, enjoying the day and companionship. Tegan had bought a few of the less risque titles, and they managed to find a bit of lunch before going back to browsing. No monsters or alien invasions, thankfully, just some quality time with Tegan that the Doctor was sincerely enjoying. It was too good to really be true, he discovered.

"Hey, Doc. Come and take a look at this!" she said, holding a comic out for him to see. It wasn't from any circle he was familiar with, though it was placed among some of the more erotic vendors. "Is this supposed to be you, like how you changed before?"

"Oh, no," he said as he saw the title, his anger rising even as his spirits fell. _The Master and the Doctor_? He grabbed the comic from her, started to flip through the admittedly good artwork. This... wasn't too bad, thankfully. It looked like they were all just stories from his days at UNIT and this was fairly tame as doujinshi went. As long as-

"Is that position even possible?" Tegan asked, looking through another one. The Doctor found his cheeks turning very red as he saw the position his third body was drawn in. It didn't help that he rather vividly remembered that night and the Master had captured it almost perfectly. The Doctor wasn't a man prone to physical violence, but the Master was going to be so very dead when the Doctor saw him next. Even the most faithful pacifist could be pushed into taking the life of another and this definitely counted as an extreme case. A lot of planets wouldn't even blame him for it.

It didn't help, it really didn't help, that he was half hard and trying not to fidget and draw Tegan's attention to that fact. In fact, he was really going to just ignore the erection and hope it went away on its own.

"This one even has those military guys joining in!"

This was more than extreme circumstances, the Doctor decided. He wasn't even going to wait until they were on a planet that wouldn't put him up for trial. Besides which, that had most certainly _never_ actually happened. Had it? There had been that one time he'd gotten awfully drunk and woke up so very sore the next... No. It had never happened and he was sticking to that.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said with forced cheer to the seller. "Could you tell me who made these?" None of the doujinshi had an author named. Not that he didn't already know who had drawn it, but it would be easier to find the Master if he knew what disguise he was currently going by.

"Ah, those are made by Shishou-sensei," the girl said with a smile. "He's gotten very popular in the last few years. My favorite is the one he drew last year, where the Master wears a priest outfit and ends up in bondage with-"

"That's more than enough information on that, thank you." He didn't want to know how much of his personal life was in those ridiculous pages, nor did he want Tegan to know about the cock bondage and other kinks his third body had gotten up to. "Wait, _Shishou_ -sensei? Don't tell me he's started doing flower arrangements?"

The seller shared in his laugh, though Tegan obviously didn't get the joke. She ignored both of them for a bit to flip through some of the other issues, which would have worried the Doctor had he not been far too amused by the mental image of the Master doing flower arrangements. "We do joke about his name when he's not around. Shishou-sensei is very good at ikebana though, and I've heard his shamisen playing and shodo is excellent." 

The Master being good at calligraphy, the Doctor could see, but even as the seller pointed to a perfect example of traditional Japanese flower arrangements that decorated the table the Doctor couldn't quite believe it. He had to admit the use of the triangle was quite good though.

Once he'd managed to stop snickering, the Doctor refocused on his original line of questioning. "Could you tell me where to find him?"

"Sensei never stays around after he drops off the prints. We receive the new stories the night before and he takes off," the seller explained. "We put all the money he makes into an account, minus, of course, a small fee for our services."

"That's very trusting of him," the Doctor said thoughtfully. Of course, if the Master had hypnotized her, he generally didn't have to worry about mistrust. 

The Doctor questioned a few more people before realizing he wasn't going to be able to find the Master here. He certainly couldn't figure out what the Master's angle was, since he doubted it was for the money. It wasn't until they were walking back to meet up with Nyssa and Adric, however, that he saw Tegan had bought a few more 'souvenirs'.

"You bought _four_ of them?" he sputtered.

"They're surprisingly good," Tegan said. "I didn't think someone that evil could actually write and draw like this. If I didn't know him better, I'd say we've misjudged him."

"It's also completely fictional!" Because the last thing he needed was Tegan believing he and the Master had regular, very kinky sex. Was that the Master's aim, to garner sympathy from his companions? Thankfully, that didn't seem to be working on Tegan from the look on her face.

"Oh, that I believe," she said, rolling her eyes. "Have you really looked at these? The Master is supposedly the good guy, who's madly in love with an evil scientific adviser from the military. Not to mention how dominant and sexual the Doctor character is. No offense, Doc, but you're as sexually active as lead and about as dense. I'll believe that and the Master being forced against his will into submission when I see it!" Tegan shook her head, turning the next page of the issue in her hands. "Besides, he's characterized you as a two-timing jerk, half the time. Even the Master's not gullible enough to fall for all of those lies he's fed in here."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, half relieved she didn't believe it even as she flat out insulted him. He could over look that so long as she didn't start to take the story as fact. 

The Doctor had been more than a little arrogant in that regeneration, he supposed. From the Master's point of view, he'd also probably been a bit ungenerous at times and certainly the Doctor had been forced to trick him more than once. But that had been for the good of the planet and the Master always came back for more after, never looking for an apology and practically desperate for the attention a few times. 

"See, like here," Tegan said, opening one of the other issues she'd bought and finding the right spot. "You've said you'd go rule the galaxy with him, only to try and trap him in a time loop for all eternity. He went to go cry on this character's shoulder in the end, so I think he's just trying to get some sympathy for himself."

Gingerly, he took the doujinshi from her and read the panels. The others had been mostly factual, if a little embellished and rearranged to make the Master look better. So this... The Master had gone to cry on the _Rani's_ shoulder? The Doctor didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that the Master had cried over that betrayal or the fact the Rani actually let him use her shoulder to do it. The Doctor started to feel a little guilty about the whole thing, since he hadn't realized it had meant so much to the Master. 

That didn't mean Tegan needed to be reading it as the TARDIS translated the words for her, however. "Hey, I haven't read that one yet!" she yelled at him as he stole the other issues she bought. 

"I'm keeping them for evidence the next time we see him." It might not be a bad idea to read up on the Master's perspective either... but in the privacy of his room in case some of the old memories became a little too... vivid. He wasn't going to admit he'd been half hard at the glimpses of the sex scenes he'd seen earlier, nor was he getting hard again thinking about it. Most certainly not.

By the time Nyssa and Adric showed up at their rendezvous point, the Doctor wanted nothing more than a very long, cold shower.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Mem: A few notes...
> 
> Shishou - a teacher or master of traditional Japanese arts. Also depending on the kanji, it can mean stabbing, stimulation, anthology, obstacle, hindrance, impediment, difficulty, stab, and puncture wound. I liked it better than the other Japanese words for 'master'. XD  
> Ikebara - the art of traditional Japanese flower arrangements  
> Shamisen - a three stringed instrument  
> Shodo - Japanese calligraphy
> 
> In short, the Master would be a very good Japanese house wife, with those sorts of hobbies.


End file.
